1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to attachment plates which are constructed to slidably interlock with various items including containers, housings, walls, fixtures and other entities in which the sliding interlocking connection includes male and female dovetailed, longitudinally wedge shaped structures with the attachment plates being capable of connecting various items, articles, containers and the like with the attachment plate including a support structure to enable the connected items to be carried or effectively supported, handled and the like with the wedge shaped configuration of the dovetailed connection providing a positive and secure interconnection between the attachment plate and the item connected thereto. The items or articles, such as containers or the like, are constructed with the wedge shaped tapered dovetailed connection facilities on surface portions thereof to enable a plurality of the items to be connected to each other or connected to the attachment plate.
2. INFORMATION DISCLOSURE STATEMENT
Slidable interlocking connections have been known for various purposes such as supporting items from vertical walls and connecting items together. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,514,170, 3,851,936 and 4,624,383 disclose structures relating to this invention including slidable interlocking connections between containers and between containers and a support. However, the structural features in the above-mentioned patents are different from the structure of the present invention. A separate information disclosure statement will be filed in this case.